By Moonlight
by Lovely Autumn Leaves
Summary: Am I a monster? Spirit? Werewolf? That is just some of what they call me... The real me is completly different. -my first real story! i suck at summaries sorry  please read and review!-   HieixOC
1. The Capture

"I'm going to catch you! There is no point in running!" He screamed as he ran after me. Whoever he was, he definitely had some speed in order to still be on my tail. "Spirit gun!" is all that could be heard before an energy blast was sent after me. I just jumped high in the air and over the energy blast onto the next tree to avoid it, just like the few times he tried this before.

_He has no idea that I can tear him apart, but lucky for him I have a goal. And killing this human would certainly just get in the way. _

As I jumped from tree to tree through the canopy of the forest I could hear his loud crashing footsteps on the floor, breaking branches as he went. "Turn around and fight like a man you coward!"

_Kid thinks I'm a man. Ha! He is getting annoying real fast. It is time to really lose him. This chase is wasting my time._

I stopped on the branch I was on and turned to face the direction in which he was running after me. He did not expect me to stop so he almost passed me by in attempts to stop running. "About time you gave up." I could see him raising his index finger again. The blue energy accumulating at the tip readying for the attack he would attempt to shoot at me next.

"Ha, I honestly have no time to waste on you." I looked at him a brief second; he couldn't have been more than 18 years old, his blue jeans dirty from the mud he has been running through, and his jacket had been torn in many places due to all the branches and thorns. I raised my right arm in the air and quickly snatched a leaf off the tree. As I threw it down and jumped high off the branch I yelled "Rain of a Thousand Leaves!" The one leaf then exploded into thousands of leafs and each one did the same until visibility was reduced to nothing.

I took that as my chance to escape."So long kid!" I yelled down to him as I was going higher in the air another energy blast was sent through after me, it barely caught the edge of my shirt as I dodged it and jumped away and quickened my pace from tree to tree. My leafy cover was good and I sped off in a new direction.

As I neared the edge of the forest I decided that I needed to change my appearance. This guy who was after me had no doubt seen what I looked like so in case he saw me again, I didn't want another confrontation with him. He seems much stronger than he let on.

As I jumped down from the last tree my hair turned darker, going from the long light brown it had previously been to a short bobbed black cut, my eyes turned from hazel to green, and to make myself even less distinguishable my height went from 5 foot 7 inches to a much shorter stature of just 5 feet. I then walked away from the forest and toward the city.

_This is one hell of a welcoming committee, and I have a feeling he won't be the last one who might want to give me such a warm greeting._

Hours later I was walking through the city trying to find any signs of where I was. I could not believe that I had come all this way just to get lost when I was so close to the end. All I knew was that the place I had been searching for was somewhere around here I had no idea what city I was even in. But there wouldn't be such strong fighters anywhere else, if this wasn't close to my destination.

_I am not going to let the last few months be a waste of my time. I need to find this place by nightfall._

My mind was completely engulfed in my own little world but that smell brought me straight out of my thoughts. Demon. I smelled my own kind somewhere. I was near the other edge of the city near another forest and a train track no humans seemed to be around. I was alert and ready for another fight. Getting into a ready stance I tried hard to feel the other demons energy so I knew where to attack before I got attacked fist. Above! I looked up and saw him coming down his katana striking at me, I moved barely in time to avoid a painful slice through the middle of my head. He had however managed to cut a few strands of hair off.

"I'll forgive you this time. You're lucky hair grows back." I growled at him. I stared at him for a second analyzing my foe. He was considerably shorter than the last one who was after me. Not to mention their approaches to apprehend me were completely different. For one this individual had a weapon and he was a demon.

We were about 10 feet apart and he was staring me down as if trying to guess if I was going to retaliate with an attack of my own. "Hn. Next time I'll be sure not to miss." With that he was back in his fighting stance and lunged at me with more speed than before with his katana ready to deliver a devastating blow. I was ready this time and I successfully sidestepped the attacked and then jumped into a nearby tree in case he countered my evasion. I wasn't expecting another attack so soon, when he kept leaping for me I was knocked off balance from the tree and fell into a nearby bush.

I quickly rose to my feet dodging more of his fast paced assaults. He was obviously the one in control here and all I could do was back up till I formulated my own offensive. I could not let his speed be my downfall. As we went jumping around I managed to grab a handful of grass as I ducked to avoid another collision with his katana. I turned to face the demon while still jumping out of the way of his weapon. I put the grass in the palm of my hand and brought them near my face. There was confusion in his eyes as I blew the grass his way. As my breath made contact with the blades of grass they promptly turned into little spikes and went flying toward the demon. As soon as he realized what had happened he went on the defensive and began trying to deflect the grass spikes with his katana.

He had managed to deflect most of the grass spikes but the ones who made contact with their intended target had done some damage. His black cloak had been torn to shreds. His arms and face had thin likes of red blood in various places. He stripped the cloak off and was now shirtless which revealed lines of dripping blood all over his muscular torso as well. He got back into his stance.

"We can keep this up all day. I'm not even breaking a sweat here." I said as I jumped into the nearby tree. I grabbed a leaf and prepared to make my second great escape of the day.

"Hn, I'll make sure you are going to be breaking more than just your sweat." If the ice in voice could be physically felt, we would definitely be in tundra.

"Little demon, I would probably take that threat seriously if I thought you could possibly catch me. But as for now, that is laughable." I threw the leaf down while the words 'Rain of a Thousand Leaves' could be heard ringing out all around us as the leaves multiplied thousands at a time and created the cover that I needed. I turned and jumped off the tree in the direction of the train tracks I had seen earlier.

Then I heard him behind me, my guard was down so I wasn't able to completely avoid his attack. His katana sliced down my back. I felt blood flooding out of the wound.

_Damn! Damn this idiot demon! How was he able to find me? My leaves were the perfect cover!_

As the leaves stopped multiplying and all gathered on the ground in huge piles I turned to look at him. He had taken off the white headband around his forehead which now revealed a third eye.

_I guess this explains it. That eye must be what allowed him to see me through my leaves. I will definitely not be giving him another chance. My guard will not be let down again._

"That was a surprise. I am not used to anyone being able to get to me through that. But I assure you, I will not give you another chance because my guard is not going down again." I stared at him from a few feet away trying to come up with a plan of action. I needed to get away, not to kill him. Time seemed to be speeding by I could see the sun would be setting in a couple hours and I needed to get there before nightfall.

"Hn. You're going to be finished either way, guard up or down." He ran for me again. With my back damaged and blood dripping at every move it was harder to avoid him.

While attempting to steer clear of his hits I bent down to get a handful of grass. This time I wasn't just going to merely give him a few little scratches.

_I will make sure he won't be able to get back up and go after me with this one. _

I quickly took a flower petal I kept in my back pocket and turned it into a liquid and laced the blades of grass with it, all while still avoiding the blade of the demons Katana.

I let him get closer. I started jumping to shorter distances allowing as little distance as possible between me and him without getting hit. "You're slowing. Don't tell me you are going to back down now?" he said mockingly to me as he thought he had the upper hand.

Once he was only a few feet from me and in between attacks, I blew the blades of grass at him once more. All of them hit their target and most stuck to his skin.

_Yes. Now try to get up after that demon._

I jumped far away at that moment to avoid his katana. He missed me and watched me perched up in a tree nearby. "I suggest you don't try to attack me again and just be prepared for a nice little nap."

"What did you do?" he said sounding concerned and brushing off all the stuck blades of grass that covered his body. He began to wobble in place. It had started. In a few minutes he would be out cold and wouldn't even be able to come after me. I jumped off the tree and walked towards the fallen demon.

"I laced my grass blades with a liquid form of a nice little flower. It's supposed to help you sleep. Oh and also it's a sedative." I explained it and squatted down next to him. My blood dripping from my back forming a little puddle under me and he also had blood pooling around him from the hundreds of little scratches my grass had made all over his body. I heard him growl from the ground. "Don't try to resist it. You will be fine tomorrow morning after a nice well deserved sleep." His eyes tried to focus on me as I talked but they were getting drowsy.

"You will pay." He tried to threaten me weakly from the ground.

"I haven't been hit in a very long time. You should consider yourself lucky to have been able to slice me." His eyes began to close. "Goodnight little demon."

I jumped back, running toward the train tracks and began making my way up toward the mountain. Never had I needed to resort to putting my enemy to sleep in order to purely escape.

_Who was I dealing with? Who were these fighters? No matter, I will find the place I am searching for before I try to find out who they are. The small demon with the katana, his speed was definitely not something to be underestimated; I felt a great energy coming from him and I'm glad I got him when I did. And the young man from earlier with those 'spirit gun' energy blasts I know he had more than he was giving off then, I'm glad I lost him when I did. Both of these fighters are so strong. I had never faced foes with this kind of ability and strength. They must have been holding back. Both could have easily killed me and yet they didn't. Why?_

I came across a valley near the mountains only an hour later. I was going at a much slower speed due to the injury I have attained from the previous fight with the little demon. I was getting weak. A lot of blood has been lost and walking was becoming harder.

I was getting so weak that I couldn't keep my appearance up and I started shifting back into my true form. I grew back to my natural 5 foot 10 height; my hair grew back to its mid back length and changed to its usual silvery white. Doubts flooded my mind of possibly finding it. I could barely keep walking.

_I won't be able to make it… I am losing too much blood to be able to get there in time… why are my legs getting so weak? Why can't I move my leg?_

Looking down I realized a little vine was snaking its way up my left leg. It has already rendered it immobile. "Damn!" I screamed as I bended over trying to pull the vine off even though I knew it was completely useless. It was making its way around my right leg now and up both my thighs. "Who is doing this? Show yourself!" I started looking around frantically. I couldn't think straight. The blood lose was great and made me so light headed I had no way of getting out of this one. I could see a red haired guy walking toward me from across the field.

_That must be the demon responsible for these vines. Looks like third time's the charm huh boys?_

By the time he got to me the vines had already tied me up completely. I wasn't able to move at all my arms were tied down to the rest of my body and the only reason I still stood was because the plant kept me supported. The closer he got the easier it was to see that he was much taller than the demon I had just faced and his face was much less menacing. "Who are you and what is your intention of coming here?" I could barely hear him speak. My eyes began closing shortly after his question.

_The sun is setting… I am not making it tonight. They got me._

"Kurama!" is that last thing I heard in the distance before I fell unconscious and my mind drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Interrogation

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. Time had eluded me and I was simply just hoping I wasn't in too bad of a situation. All I could remember was the fighters.

_The first guy and his spirit gun… The second was a shorter demon with the cold voice. He was the one I needed to look out for. He has speed and some kind of powerful energy I didn't give him a chance to show me. And I can't forget he was the one that managed to injure me and caused the third fighter to be able to apprehend me. He too was able to manipulate plants like I can. Although he seems to be better than I am. He was also someone I should not underestimate._

My mind was filled with the fighters. They were the reason I hadn't been able to get to my destination.

_Where am I now though? _

I looked around; I didn't seem to be in a prison. Surprisingly the wound on my back wasn't even hurting as I moved. I was on a small bed in a corner of a room and I wasn't the only one here either. There was a bed across from mine in the other corner and there was someone in that bed as well. His scent was familiar.

_Who is that in the other bed? Where did that red-headed demon take me? What do they want from me anyway? I don't remember doing anything to anger anyone around here. But then again finding myself in a bed means it doesn't look like they are too angry… but then why would they have attacked me?_

All the questions spiraled in my head and everything seemed to contradict itself. Nothing made sense. Just then I heard whispers outside the room. I concentrated trying to make out what they were saying.

"Hey Urameshi! It's your turn to go check on that demon and the shrimp! Are you listening to me? Wake up Urameshi!" it was definitely a male. He had a much deeper voice then any of the fighters I had faced.

_Huh. So there are four fighters. But maybe this voice wasn't a fighter? It would be best not to pin my hopes on that. He was most likely a fighter._

"There is no use waking him Kuwabara, he is out cold. I shall go check on the girl and Hiei myself. In the meantime could you locate Botan?" said another voice, faintly familiar. It was lower and much gentler than the previous voice had been. Then it clicked.

_That's the voice of the demon with the red hair. So in the other bed has to be this Hiei person._

I heard a hand on the doorknob slowly opening the door and I quickly pretended to still be asleep. I began listening closely as to see if he would be a threat or not. I heard him walk over to the other bed near Hiei. "Hiei?" he softly questioned.

"There is no need to be quiet Kurama, the wolf is also awake." Hiei said uncaringly from his bed. I flinched as he referred to me as the wolf.

_No wonder the one in bed smelled familiar. It is definitely the voice of the fast little demon. So his name is Hiei and the red haired one is Kurama. And they apparently knew my real identity. This is getting interesting._

I sat up in the bed and looked around at the two demons. Both now sat on the other bed. The one called Hiei was bandaged up; no doubt recovering from the wounds he had received from our fight. Then I looked down at my own body. I was no longer in the shirt I had been previously wearing, instead there were bandages. They wrapped around my body from my left shoulder to halfway down my stomach.

_No wonder I didn't seem to feel my injury! It was bandaged up! No doubt they did this while I was out… but why would they try to help me after all the attacking? It even seems gently placed… like this person had truly wished I would be alright._

"Well it seems you already know who I am. Or better yet what I am." I said to the two of them as they watched me. I scratched the top of my head and realized my wolf ears were showing.

_Damn I was definitely out cold. I never allow those things to show! Well they aren't humans, so it doesn't really matter and they already know my identity as it is._

"Yes we have had much interaction with your kind in the past few months as you may be aware, so recognizing you was not a difficult task." Kurama said while looking at me most intently.

_My kind? Why would I know anything about them? I have never been with 'my kind'. Looks like they think I am doing something for them… on a sort of mission or something. Maybe they are enemies? 'My kind' and these fighters. Why else would they have attacked me?_

"But one thing we do not understand is why you are here." Kurama went on.

"You're the one who brought me here." Sarcasm clear in my voice. My smartass comments were sure to get me nowhere although Kurama was not fazed by them. I didn't know if I should tell them the truth or not.

_If they are the enemies of 'my kind' could I even trust them? Then again 'my kind' is my enemy as well. Ever since they abandoned me here in this world overflowing with humans. _

"There are ways of making you tell the truth wolf. It would be best not to lie. And I will know if you lie." Hiei interjected into the conversation with his own little threat. Not that I was affected by it at all, I only gave him a quick smile.

"Sorry, what I was attempting to ask is why you are in the Ningenkai." Kurama continued as if oblivious to Hiei's threat towards me.

"I have always been in this world. You will probably not believe me because it is clear you think I am part of something I assure you that I am not."

"Why do you assume that we believe you to be part of something?"

"You had earlier mentioned 'my kind' and if I must be honest with you, I have never had interaction with my kind." The truth was going to be the path I was taking.

_Maybe if they are the enemy of 'my kind' then I could get some information about them… maybe I could finally get the revenge I have been seeking against the wretched beings who abandoned me as a mere infant._

"Hiei?" Kurama looked at Hiei as if he had answers that I wasn't telling him myself.

"It appears the wolf speaks the truth." Hiei responded knowing exactly what Kurama wanted. Confusion was clear across my face.

_Why would the opinion of Hiei on the fact of if I was lying or not be superior to that of his own? Can he read minds or something?_

"I told you that I would know if you lie." He smirked at me, just adoring the fact he caught me by surprise.

"You mentioned earlier that you have always been in this world, by that I assume you mean the Ningenkai, correct?" Kurama once more turned his attentions to me.

"Yes."

"How is that possible? All demons are born in the Makai."

"I have no doubt that I was born in the Makai, but since my birth I have been on my own in the Ningenkai. Earliest memories I have is of a human family caring for me." Horrible memories flooded back to a younger me. It was a time in which my demon instincts were strong and I had killed that loving family as soon as I could. My own intellect hadn't surfaced yet to overcome my violent demonic half. Stupid painful memories…

"So you are saying that your wolf clan deserted you in the Ningenkai as an infant?"

"Yup, that is exactly what happened. I honestly have no idea why, although I do plan on finding those desolate demons and finding out, all while taking out my anger towards them that has been built up inside of me for centuries. Oh sweet revenge." I smiled as I thought of the ways to make them pay. It seemed so close now that I knew there was possibility of coming face to face with the vile creatures who had been the cause of so much pain for me.

Hiei took an increased interest in my words. Something I had said appealed to him. "So you don't wish to join them?" he questioned.

"Why would I help the ones who obviously did not want me from the start?"

"What if you found that they possessed great strength and they could give you powers beyond your wildest dreams?" Hiei was teasing me images of what could be possible.

"They gave me enough when they left me here. As far as strength goes, I will be more powerful. And when I am, they are dead." Rage was starting to kick in. Knowing that confrontation was possible combined with the memories resurfacing to the front of my mind was taking its toll on my mood. Hiei smirked from his relaxed position against the wall. He had his arms crossed and the lower half of his body was still under the blanket.

"You do not intend to return to them?" Kurama questioned me to reassure what he had heard.

"No. Only to destroy them."

"If I were to tell you that maybe this could be a possibility, what would you do?" Kurama stated. I knew where this was going. I smiled wide.

"I'd jump at the chance." I sat up straight in the bed. My legs crossed under the blanket and I could tell my ears were perked up in an excited manner.

_Finally! All this time and searching has led me to the right place! Even if I didn't get to this result in the way I had planned this was probably better. _

"Very well then." Kurama said as if satisfied with the way this interrogation had gone. Minutes of silenced passed while everyone was in their own thoughts. He got up as if to leave the room, but I wasn't going to leave it at that. I had questions.

"Wait." I said with a hand out as if signaling him to stop. He looked at me. "I have a few questions as well." He sat back down.

"Alright, that is only fair."

"Why did you attack me?"

"We believed you to be a threat. We didn't know why you were here in the Ningenkai and we needed to find out why."

"So you believed me to be your enemy?"

"Yes."

"So why am I bandaged up and healed?" indicating to the bandaged that covered the upper half of my body. "If you thought I was the enemy, why heal me before you even knew the truth?"

"Well, you had already battled two of us and left us alive. Both Yusuke and Hiei were left relatively uninjured. It didn't seem as if you wanted to kill us so we shouldn't have left you to die. Also we needed to ask you a few questions and you were bleeding so much you would have died if we didn't heal you." Both kind and selfish reasons.

"What if I turned out to be one of them? Wouldn't I have been better off dead?"

"You wouldn't have been something we couldn't handle." The truth to his words sent shocks throughout my body. The words were not said in a cold manner in a way that Hiei would have said them, but the gentle way in which Kurama spoke made them seem even more deadly since they weren't destined to be a threat but just an observation of the facts. He saw the fear in my eyes and continued, "But do not be bothered, we are aware of your standing, and therefore are safe here." I smiled to assure that I was fine.

My questions continued for a longer time then Kurama's had and I learned much about these two demons and of the Makai and also the Reikai and the Ningenkai. I learned that there were two other fighters with Kurama and Hiei. One was a human with extremely heightened spiritual awareness named Kuwabara, and I had concluded he was the voice I heard early, and the other was a Mazoku named Yusuke, a half demon and a powerful demon lord in the Makai. Both Hiei and Kurama were also high up in the Makai hierarchy. Kurama was a legendary Fox demon and Hiei was a fire demon although he was reluctant to share any personal things. This interrogation had definitely turned into a peaceful conversation.

I heard some people enter the room outside of this one, and begin to speak softly. As a reflex my body began shifting. Kurama had also noticed and left the room to tend to that, which left just me and Hiei. My appearance hadn't changed too much, my ears went away and my hair turned light brown and curly and my eyes turned hazel. My height and body frame stayed at the 5 foot 10 they naturally were and my skin darkened into a lightly sun kissed golden glow.

"Why do you shift your appearance?" Hiei questioned from the bed once the door closed and Kurama was gone.

"It's a reflex sorry. I don't like many people knowing what I truly look like. It makes me easier to find."

"Hn." Satisfied with my answer he seemed not to care anymore. I stared at him from across the room. He had a nice muscular body. He indeed did a lot of training. He has black hair that spiked up naturally with a bit white highlighted areas near the front.

_He is very attractive. I almost feel bad for giving his nice body so many scratches_.

I saw his mouth turn up at the corner in a slight smile as if he had just heard my thoughts about him.

_Wait a minute… what if he really can read minds? Did he maybe just hear my praises of him?_

He stopped smiling as I began to speak. "Hiei. Can I ask you something?" I looked at him, and he just looked up in recognition. "Can you read my mind?" I looked at him studying his movements and facial expression.

"Hn." He didn't seem to want to answer my question. "If I said no would you believe me?"

_I honestly think this guy is able to read my mind… but what if it's just me going crazy? I mean I just woke up after sever blood lose… what if insanity is some sort of side effect of losing so much blood?_

"I'm not sure…" I said quietly looking down confused about whether to trust him or my gut.

"Then what is the point of asking me wolf?"

_I guess I'll just let this go… there is no way he could have read my mind… mind reading is just for stories and movies not a real possibility…_

I looked back at Hiei studying him. There was something about him that drew me to him. He was staring back at me too.

_Hiei is such a stubborn guy and a bit rude… but I find it kind of sexy. He is mysterious, dark, and handsome._

As I looked at Hiei I saw him pull up the corner of his mouth and smirk as he looked away toward the window that covered the wall in between the bed he was in and the one I sat in. His smirk was sort of triumphant as he stared out the window.


	3. Coincidence or Fate?

Shortly after my interaction with Hiei, Kurama had come back and informed me that in a few days there was going to be someone coming to speak with me. He didn't give any details about what this was going to be about or why this had to wait, he only told me that it was important and that I needed to remain here. I wasn't allowed to leave this temple.

It had been a few hours since then and it was nearing the end of the day. The orange and red glows of the sun spilled through the window next to the bed I had been laying in since my conversation with Kurama. Hiei had long ago left the room and Kurama said he had things to tend to in a nearby city. I hadn't left the room at all. I didn't even know where I was. I had been thinking the whole time about what to do, whether to wait the next few days or to leave this place. The full moon was approaching fast. I could feel it throughout my body. By that time, I did need to be gone. I didn't want them to see me during the full moon.

"That's enough waiting." I got up out of the bed and looked around.

_If I take the door out then that will probably mean interacting with one of the other boys and I honestly don't feel like seeing them right now. Especially looking like this. I don't even have a shirt, only these bandages. Luckily they do cover my breasts, so there will be no chance of flashing anyone._

I looked toward the window and the idea seemed perfect.

_Of course l can just climb out the window. We are on ground level. So there will be no trouble._

As I slid opened the window I felt the warm heat flow into the room. It was summer time and the temperature was high. I climbed through the window and closed it behind myself and looked around to see where I was. All I knew was that this was some sort of temple, but I wasn't expecting the surroundings to be quite so beautiful. There was a wall surrounding the temple, but beyond the wall I could see mountains and trees towering over it. The sun set cast an amazing light across everything and it took my breath away.

_Beautiful. The place I was searching for sounded very similar to this… I wonder if it is the same. I mean how many other temples in the middle of nowhere are there in this country? Especially ones with demons inhabiting it. _

I began walking toward the wall when I heard a noise coming from the other side of the building. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to check it out.

As I came around the temple, Hiei came into view. I could see his body darting aimlessly at an extremely quick speed slicing the air as if something was actually there. The noises I heard were coming from him each time he decided to actually hit a rock or bolder with his Katana. I saw a porch nearby that was connected with the temple so I walked over to it and took a seat as I continued to watch him.

_So this is what he has been doing all day. It's been a few hours… he must be getting tired; the heat must have been unbearable earlier._

I picked up a rock off the floor and tossed it at the demon. I watched as he spun around quick to catch it, then landed safely on his feet. "Nice. You have some serious speed. I like it." I wasn't sure if I was flirting with him or what but it did feel nice.

"Hn." he threw the rock back at me with a lot of force behind it, I caught it just a few inches away from my forehead.

"Strength too." I threw the rock to the ground. "I am starting to think that you were holding back when we fought."

"I know you were."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"You could have laced your leaves with poison instead of a sleeping drug."

I smiled at him as he approached me. He was in some black shorts and he had taken off the bandages from earlier. His body glistened with the sweat in the golden glows of the setting sun. "You are right."

_He looks good even when he is dirty._

I smiled at my silly thoughts as Hiei came and sat down next to me on the porch. His feet barely reached the ground while mine rested there with ease. As a shape shifter; height never bothered me when it came to guys. He looked me in the eyes and I saw they were a bright crimson color. I had never seen eyes like that. They were beautiful, but also gave off a feeling of danger. "Why didn't you kill me?"

I stared off into the trees and saw the sun was almost completely down. "It would have been useless to kill you." The speed at which the sun was disappearing increased. "I was looking for a place. One where demons were welcome and could live peacefully. I had heard of such a place existing. And I was looking for it. Killing you would have been the exact opposite of what I wanted."

He looked at me in confusion. "Then why do you want revenge on the wolf clan?"

"I want to slaughter them. Get my revenge. Then live a nice life, I honestly don't enjoy killing. I love to fight, but never to kill unless I must. I have been out of place for so long, traveling this whole world. And I have never found a place where I belonged. Then I heard of somewhere that sounded promising." I looked up into the sky. The sun was gone. Glowing light could be seen on the western horizon but the rest of the sky was darkening quickly. The fireflies were already out. "The Temple and lands of Master Genkai. I heard rumors that it was a safe place for demons. And I thought maybe I could find a way to the Makai through it, a home, and information about the demons I wanted revenge on."

"Genkai huh?" I looked over at Hiei. He was looking at me. I had leaned back and used my elbows to prop me up.

"Yea."

He smirked. "Looks like you stumbled into the exact place you were looking for."

I smiled and looked into the sky. The stars were appearing. _It seemed things were looking up for me finally. _My body felt the moon rising, the hairs on my skin stood on end.

_Wow, so my thoughts were correct. This really is it! I can't believe my luck!_

I looked back at Hiei and into his eyes. I could no longer see them clearly due to the lack of light. "Do you believe in fate Hiei? Or are these just random coincidences that life throws at us?"

"Hn. Does it matter really?"

"Not really." I lay down on the porch completely now, crossing my arms underneath my head, using it as a pillow while I let my legs dangle over the edge of the porch. "But I believe in fate. I think the things that happen, happen for a reason." The stars were all out now. It was amazing. And the fireflies played in front of us.

_Some things are never visible in the cities. And stars are one of the best things I like about being so far from 'civilization.'_

"I never gave it thought." I felt Hiei relax beside me. He too lay down on the porch. This made me smile.

_So Hiei isn't such a stone cold, heartless, loner after all._

"You know, coincidence also makes sense. Things might just happen because we make them happen. Our actions might be what cause things to go the way they do. We probably change the future with every decision we make. "

"Hn." He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts now.

The door behind us slid open and Hiei quickly sat back up. "Hiei, there you are. Ah, and you are here as well." It was Kurama. His gentle and soft voice couldn't be mistaken. He sat down to my right. "I apologize for earlier. Everything was a rush and I didn't even get to properly introduce myself. Not to mention we don't even know your name." I could feel Kurama blush for his assumed rudeness in behavior.

"No need to apologize Kurama." I smiled at him and extended my hand toward him. "My name is Aya." He took my hand kindly and we shook for a brief moment.

"That is a beautiful name. Who gave it to you?"

"A family I once had." I looked into the distance to try and stop the tears I knew would come if I thought about them for too long. Hiei got up and entered the temple through the door Kurama had just come from.

"Well then Aya. I brought you some items that you may find useful." with that Kurama got up and held a hand out to me to help me up. "It is inside." I grabbed his hand and got up as he led me into the temple and back into the room I had been in all day long.

On the bed I had previously occupied was a pink shopping bag. I looked at it with confusion on my face. "What is that?" I was not expecting anything.

"I bought you some clothes." He smiled. "We had nothing here for you to wear and I couldn't simply allow you to just walk about in just those bandages and tattered shorts, it would be tremendously impolite of me."

_Kurama is just too kind. I honestly cannot believe he went out of his way and used his own money to buy me clothes. That is extremely sweet._

I turned and gave him I giant hug. "Thank you so much Kurama. I will owe you so much." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the bed. I looked inside the bag to find a light pink bra with two matching panties, two pairs of shorts; one black and the other white, and two shirts; one basic red t shirt and the other a white tank top.

_Wait a minute… how did Kurama know my sizes? I know that's a weird thing to think about after he was so nice to me and all… but really? He got my bra size dead on!_

"Kurama?" I asked and he made a small noise acknowledging my question. I turned to face him with the bag in my hand. "How did you know my bra size?" I saw his face flush red. His face almost matched the redness of his hair.

_Oh wow he is freaking out! Ha ha it's not like I accused him of staring at my naked and unconscious body or something!_

He began to stutter. "I uh… well you see… I … I didn't know… when we healed you yesterday, the apparition who helped, she is a girl, so she was able to help me a bit in that department." It was easy to tell Kurama did not expect that question at all. I began to laugh.

"Don't sweat it Kurama." I continued to giggle. "You're very sweet for helping me so much. I don't find you to be the pervert type anyway. You are too much of a gentleman." He blushed again.

"I apologize…" in a quick attempt to rid himself of furthering this conversation he continued, "umm I also brought food, it is out in the living room, I am sure you must be hungry. Come join us when you are ready." He said this and quickly left the room. I laughed a bit more. I had no idea Kurama could be so easily embarrassed.

When the door closed I took the worn shorts off and set them aside on the bed and picked up one of the new shorts Kurama had gotten me.

_I honestly really like him. I never thought demons could be so nice… he seems almost human in his kindness. _

I looked around the room and located the mirror hanging from a dresser opposite from the window in between the beds Hiei and I occupied when I woke up.

_I want to see how bad Hiei messed me up… I wonder if it looks bad._

I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder as I began pulling the bandages off. As I got to the layers closer to my skin I saw spots of blood and the remains of some type of ointment that was probably spread over my gash. When I was done, the used bandages sat in a pile at my feet, one end still in my hands, but I was too busy looking at the gash on my back to dispose of it properly.

It was not like anything I had seen before. I had gotten hurt in the past but usually it never left scars. I put my free hand over my shoulder to touch the skin where the wound had been. But this wound Hiei had inflicted upon me left me scared. That wasn't even the most interesting part. Usually scars left pale markings over the injured flesh, and it was never too noticeable. This was nothing like that. This 'scar' was _black_. It looked more like a tattoo because it oddly resembled a dragon. The tail end of the dragon-like shape was on my shoulder as his mouth ended up on my lower back. It was all in a diagonal, starting from the left side ending at the right. My fingers traced the lines of the black dragon.

_What did Hiei do to me? I don't understand how a scar could possibly look like this. I am going to get some explanation from him. And I want it tonight._

I tried to change my skin color, thinking maybe it would hide it.

I became a pale white. The dragon showed no difference.

_Damn._

I became a dark chocolate color. The dragon remained unchanged.

_Damn!_

I went through every race and skin color I could think of and the dragon still appeared.

_Damn it Hiei. I didn't want a tattoo! What am I going to do with this? I can't make it go away! I am a wolf! Why would I have a dragon tattoo? I don't even like dragons! Damn it Hiei!_

I screamed in frustration. Then the door came crashing open and in came three guys. Kurama was in front followed by the first fighter I faced presumably Yusuke, and finally a big tall one with orange hair, who by process of elimination must be Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, upon seeing me, blushed like crazy and looked away immediately; Kurama also politely looked away, leaving Yusuke staring like a dumb kid in a toy store. My arms went straight up to cover my chest and I blushed like crazy as well.

_I cannot believe I just FLASHED them all! Why did they even come in here? Oh right I screamed…_

"Guys, I'm sorry I screamed but please leave! There is nothing wrong I'm just angry and stupid and a girl and uh please get out…" I started explaining scurrying over to the bed to grab something to cover up with. One by one they filed out muttering to themselves. Once they all left the room I relaxed back on the bed.

_Honestly now. Has there been a more awkward introduction? 'Hello my name is Aya, these are my boobs!' god! The only person I haven't flashed today is Hiei! _

In the blink of an eye the window opened beside me and in came Hiei.

_Speak of the devil -or demon in this case. _

I grabbed the pillow on the bed and covered myself just as Hiei looked over to see me. "Why are you in here?"

"Excuse me? I was changing if you couldn't tell!" I screamed at him and slammed myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling above with the pillow clutched at my chest. "What am I? Everyone's personal show?" I questioned.

"No, you are in my room though." The demon looked at me as if looking at a bug that flew into the room and he wanted it out.

"Well I am sorry that I don't have one! And that these clothes Kurama got me were here. And that I was trying to put them on when everyone decides to come look while my shirt happens to be off. I swear you all have special powers for sensing topless girls near you!"

"I didn't know wolf, there is no need to be so aggressive." He began walking toward the dresser where the mirror, I had been looking in only a minute ago, hung. He just casually opened it like there was nothing wrong with being in the room while I was half naked.

"Do you mind?" I screamed irritated that he was still here.

_Hiei does not seem to get the hint to leave does he?_

"No. You can put your clothes on wolf. It isn't as if I'm staring at you." He continued rummaging in the dresser and began to undress himself. He slid his shorts off, and I looked away. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I could not even talk back to him again. I put on the bra and white tank top as fast as I possibly could and literally ran out of that room, although I couldn't help sneaking a peek at Hiei as I ran past him.

_Looks like yelling at Hiei will have to wait. After all the embarrassment I just endured in the last 5 minutes, I honestly can't bear to look at anyone let alone let Hiei have a piece of my mind!_

Dinner was relatively quiet. We all ate in silence. Kurama had brought take out with him when he returned from the city. There were things that I wanted to talk to them about like Master Genkai. Where was she? The mark on my back, what is it? I also wanted to ask Kurama more about my wolf clan. But due to the awkwardness of the night, this all had to wait till the morning.

"Kurama?" I questioned him as I helped clean everything we had used to eat. The other boys had retired to their own rooms for the night. Hiei was the first to go back to his room. "Where will I be sleeping tonight?" I don't think I could possibly sleep in that room with Hiei.

"In the room you were in previously. Why do you ask? Is something the matter with the accommodations?"

"It is just that I don't want to intrude on Hiei, it's his room and all." I began getting quieter as the sentence went on, I couldn't just tell him that I felt awkward sharing a room with Hiei because he had begun to strip before my very eyes.

Kurama let out a soft chuckle as he said, "I understand. You could of course take my room if you would like, although it is quite small." I accepted it.

We cleared off the mess relatively quick, we both said goodnight, and retreated to our respective rooms. Just like Kurama had said, this was a very small room. The wall across from the door was where the bed was, and it basically took up the whole wall, stretching the entire width of the room. The room was more of a rectangle, and there was a window above the middle of the bed. There was a small dresser on the left side of the room and it had a mirror on top.

_Cozy. I like this place better. I doubt anyone will be running in here. I don't even think they could fit even if they tried._

With that I closed the door and went to lie on the bed. And in a matter of minutes I was out.


	4. Odd Behavior

Hey guys! I never put any AN in here before so this will be my first! Lol well first of all I am sorry to those of you who read my story because I have not updated it in such a long time. Hopefully this won't happen again! And second of all I would like to ask if more people could review! =) reviews make me want to write more they really do encourage me. Why would I write a story no one likes to read right? So with that said please review and thank you so much for reading!

I woke up the next morning from a very odd dream. For some reason I had dreamed about Hiei. I was yelling at him about the tattoo-scar on my back when it suddenly came to life and began pulling my body closer to his, as I got closer my size shrunk down till I was his size. The tattoo-scar dragon kept pulling until I was in Hiei's arms, and once he had his arms around me, he kissed me.

_Wow. That kiss seemed so real… it all seemed so real…_

I sat up in bed with my fingers pressed on my lips. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Every second my eyes closed I saw his lips on mine.

_What an odd way to start a morning… and now I'm going to face him all day long!_

I looked out the window and realized it was early in the morning. The sun was just rising. I took a look in the mirror and turned to see my back. The dragon's tail was visible because the tank top didn't cover it all. I sighed and then headed out the door and straight into the kitchen area.

"Good morning." I was surprised to find Hiei already up and eating breakfast at the table. I don't know why I was so surprised by that.

_Just because he is a demon doesn't mean he won't eat his breakfast at the table. Even I do, and I am a demon_.

"Hn." He acknowledged my presence and went about eating. I looked around and saw a basket of fruit sitting on the counter. I grabbed an apple and 2 oranges. I loved to eat fruit for breakfast. I sat down across from Hiei and began peeling my oranges.

We sat in silence while I ate my first orange.

_This morning is just so awkward. First last night when I flash just about everyone and Hiei strips for me basically, and then I had that stupid dream, and now I am just sitting here and I can't get that kiss out of my head! Damn it Hiei! I blame this all on you!_

As I began to peel my second one he finally talked. "Why did you persuade Kurama to sleep in my room?"

"Well… umm… I just thought it would be better if it was him… It didn't seem like you really wanted me in there." I stumbled over the words because when I looked into his eyes the kiss flashed across my mind. So instead I looked down at my half peeled orange.

"I don't really care who sleeps in that bed. I just found it odd that you wanted to leave so much. You didn't seem to have a problem in that room before."

"I uh…" I found it hard to speak. I didn't want to tell him the truth about why I didn't want to stay in that room with him. I began to peel the orange yet again.

"You are un easy." Hiei studied me as I looked down at my orange. "Don't worry; I will not undress in front of you again, you just need to stay out of my room. I hadn't realized I was dealing with a pup."

I flushed red at the fact that he knew this was about the stripping incident.

_How did he know? And he thinks I'm immature, how dare he call me a pup! He sure loves pushing my buttons. Why am I even feeling like this? Better yet, why am I feeling anything about him at all?_

I growled and looked up to face his crimson eyes. "I'm going outside." I picked up my peeled orange and apple and stormed out the sliding door on the opposite side on the room. When the full moon comes around I get really angry very easily sort of like someone is PMSing except the difference here is, I'm lethal.

Sometime later when the sun had managed to reach the tops of the trees and all I was left with was my sticky hands and fingers, Kurama came outside to talk with me. "They are going to arrive tomorrow." He informed me.

"What? Who is?" I was in my own world before he spoke.

"The people of great importance that are coming to speak with you, I cannot tell you who they are or what this meeting is going to be about but you need to be on guard and have your intentions clear. I have to go back into the city today with Kuwabara and Yusuke. So you will have to stay with Hiei here." He was about to go back into the temple but I stopped him.

"Wait! Can I come too?" I didn't want to stay here with Hiei, especially alone.

"I know for some reason you are uneasy being around Hiei, but this is the only option we have. I apologize but we cannot leave you alone. I hope you understand."

I pouted like a child. And just looked at him as if a father told me I couldn't watch the movie since it was past my bedtime.

_Maybe Hiei was right, I am acting sort of childish. Last night and this morning, so maybe I should be the one to apologize. I hate being wrong…_

I spent the rest of the morning outside. I watched birds fly around and land on the dirt in front of me, carefully pecking the ground to check for food. I saw an airplane in the sky. I also watched as squirrels jumped from tree to tree chasing one another, and I took a walk through some of the forest outside the temple. All in all, I had a pretty relaxing morning. But I knew time was coming to go and find Hiei. It just didn't feel right that I was leaving everything so childishly.

So I made my way back to the temple and climbed onto the porch. I stood in front of the sliding door as thoughts filled my head.

_Is he going to think I am still being childish? Or in his words a pup… maybe I won't verbally tell him an apology but I can show it? I can just show him I am not childish… I hate being wrong… and I definitely won't admit to it now._

I walked into the temple, and I wasn't surprised to see that it was empty. I did feel disappointed though. I took a few more steps into the temple and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped forward and spun around with my arms up in defense. It takes a lot for someone to sneak up on me since my hearing is 10 times better than the average demon.

"You can stop growling." It was Hiei; he stood in the door way with two Katana in his hands.

"Oh, oops. I hadn't realized it. Sorry." I relaxed and looked at him. "Umm, what did you want?"

_I guess I don't need to find him. He found me._

He tossed a katana at me. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

_Fighting? That's what he wants? Eh, I don't mind. I can't deny that I like to fight._

"Not particularly well. It's not really my weapon of choice." I smiled, "I am more of a hand to hand combat kind of girl." I swung to Katana around through the air. "Feels nice though, I wouldn't mind getting better a wielding one of these."

I saw a smirk on his face. But it disappeared as soon as I saw it. "Well then let's go out back." I followed Hiei out through the house and to the area I saw him practicing the day before.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask with my back turned to him. I felt him run at me with his katana about to strike. I step out the way as fast as I can. "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

"Fight." He said with a smirk. "I haven't seen your real skills."

I got a little lower to the ground. I stared him down. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hn. Don't worry about me." Then he disappeared from view. His speed was even faster than the first time we fought.

I looked around. I could only barely see him. He moved so quickly.

I blocked with the katana from my right side. Then he disappeared again with extreme speed.

Then I blocked on my left.

Then I needed to spin around since the next attack come from behind. Each time I just scarcely blocked him.

_My eyes aren't doing well enough... I need to start to listen._

I allowed my wolf ears back out on top of my head from the previous disguise. They perked straight up and twitched as I concentrated to hear his quick steps.

I could hear each step he took; they were like drum beats on the ground. My eyes were able to now focus in on him since my ears could tell exactly where he was supposed to be.

When he came at me the next time, ready to strike from the left again, I was able to step around him and I hit him with the back of the katana on the back. It sent him stumbling forward and he fell on his knees. I started laughing. He quickly got back up and faced me. "Hn. Lucky."

Then we started fighting again. And it was pretty fun. We both ended up on the ground numerous times we even started keeping count. 43 to 47 Hiei was in the lead currently, but that switched very often. I was surprised to find Hiei was so much stronger than he let on that day. It was getting late. I knew we had been at this for hours, but I had no idea what time it was. Our bodies were both drenched in sweat. I was feeling exhausted and I was about ready for a break.

I let my guard down and looked into the sky. The sun was near the west so it was pretty late in the day maybe 5pm? I heard Hiei coming to take advantage of my defenselessness, so I dropped to the ground and lay on the rocks. He was not expecting it and he tripped over my body and landed right on top on me. At least he caught himself and didn't let his body weight crush me.

_Wow._

We were motionless for a second. His arms on either side of me keeping himself hovering on top, in a push up position. I could see sweat drip down his strong jaw as I just lay there. Neither of us had expected to be in this position it was evident in both our faces. His face was full of surprise and I am sure mine was a mirror image, and still no one moved. I was at a loss for words.

A drop of sweat landed on my cheek that came off his nose. "Ew Hiei." I giggled and he moved from over me and sat at my side instead.

_Ha-ha great a drop of sweat is the only solution to our paralysis… _

"Hn." Hiei seemed quiet now. I thought he would have at least said something mean about how could I have tripped him or something about him being better since I fell and he basically won it all.

"So it's 44 to 47? Does this one count for me?" I laughed trying to get him to talk to me.

"No." he quickly said without other explanation.

"But I got you on the ground!"

"You fell first, its 43 to 48."

"How is this win for you?"

"I have made you exhausted. Thus no longer able to fight, which means I have the ultimate win."

I pouted. "Damn. You are right." I started laughing. "But I made you fall too! So it's 44 to 48."

"Wrong. You were no longer fighting, an accident can't count."

"Fine." I growled playfully. I felt Hiei lay down because the rocks underneath us moved slightly. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I was actually feeling happy, something that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiei said. He wasn't cold, but it wasn't in a sweet loving voice either. Something in between, as if he was trying to be friendly. I had to admit I was taken by surprise by it.

"I'm thinking about how good I feel right now." My eyes were still closed. "What about you Hiei? What are you thinking?"

"Hn." I guess he wasn't going to answer my question. "I feel pretty happy too." I was wrong. He did answer.

_But I didn't say I was happy… I said good… _

I smiled at the fact Hiei and I were feeling the same way. Even if we may not be feeling it for the same reasons it is still ok.

_I don't know how much he will be willing to share with me though…_

"So why are you feeling so happy?" I turned sideways so that I was facing him now. To my surprise he was already facing me. I blushed at that surprise, but quickly recovered my cool.

He took a few seconds. He was staring into my gray eyes as much as I stared into his crimson ones. "I won." He smirked.

"What!" I began to laugh and pushed him and he fell on his back still smirking. "And here I thought there would be a much cooler answer." I felt his hand on my shoulder and he pushed me back as well now. "Hey!" I was still giggling. My fall went back to lying on my back which turned into Hiei's roll right on top of me. We were in that awkward position from earlier, except this time my heart raced.

_We are still playing… don't look stupid Aya! Keep playing!_

I pushed him over but the way he held onto my shoulders made it so I just now was on top. I decided just to make a joke instead of sitting with this feeling in my stomach like there were literally things crawling around in there. "That's twice now Hiei, looks like I'm figuring out you like being on top." I laugh a little. And he flips us over again so that he is back on top. I look up into his eyes; he has been staring back at me the whole time.

"Hn." Was all he said and his face got a little closer. My heart raced even faster than before. Then I felt my back get warm.

_What the hell? Is there something on my- oh… grr Hiei!_

Just in that moment I remembered about the tattoo-scar I discovered last night and how angry I was. This new feeling began slowing my heart rate. Before I could even open my mouth the say anything Hiei was on his feet already.

"Hiei?" before I could even question what just happened or even get out the anger of my tattoo-scar he was gone.

_Damn his speed._

Then it began to sink in what was just happening between Hiei and me.

_Were we just flirting with each other? I don't know much about Hiei and how he acts with other girls but getting this close surely isn't just being friendly. But what if this is just the normal Hiei I don't really know him that well I wouldn't know if this is how he really behaves. But what is this feeling I keep getting in my stomach? I can't really be getting a crush on Hiei, can I? _

I sat up and looked around. Hiei was nowhere to be found. I began to wonder why he just left so quickly.

_Maybe he didn't find my joke all too funny. Maybe it actually offended him._

"Aya?" I heard Kurama's voice from the temple door. I looked over and smiled. "Why are you lying on the ground? And why are you so dirty?" I got up and started walking toward the temple.

"I was fighting all day." I said it so nonchalantly as if fighting was a daily activity anyone would be doing.

The look he gave me was so puzzling. "With whom may I ask?"

"Hiei." I just then remembered I had left my Katana somewhere on the field during the battle. But when I looked back for it, it was no longer there.

_Hiei probably picked it up while he left so fast_.

"Oh." Kurama seemed surprised which made me think that maybe this was an odd Hiei behavior even for his friends. "Ok."


End file.
